incredible_crewfandomcom-20200216-history
Running Errands With My Mom
"Running Errands with My Mom" is the first sneak peek music video of Incredible Crew, being released into the media up to a year before the show first aired. It was performed by Jeremy Shada and Shauna Case as Petey Johnson and Lil' Sis. The song is available on iTunes as a single and as part of the show's first album. This song is very popular amongst fans, and several gifs of it have been uploaded to the show's Tumblr. The music video has 1 million hits. Cast Members (in order of appearance) *Jeremy Shada as Petey Johnson *Brandon Soo-Hoo as Petey's Friend #1 *Shameik Moore as Petey's Friend #2 *Annie Sertich as Mom *Chenelle Peloso as Girl *Shauna Case as Lil Sis Lyrics FREIND #1'' spoken'' Yo, Pete! A bunch of us are gonna go to my house play video games, prank call some girls. You wanna come with? PETEY ''spoken'' Sorry, fellas, I'm busy. FRIEND #2'' spoken Why dude? What're you doing? 'PETEY' ''spoken What am I doing? MOM spoken Petey! PETEY rapping I'm running errands with my mom Runnin' x4 I'm running errands with my mom Runnin' x4 I'm running errands with my mom Runnin' x4 With who? My mom! With who? My mom! I roll up to the car while I'm rapping to the beat, I'm so hardcore that I take the front seat. I ride shotgun like a nice young man, Yo, what up ladies? GIRL Is that a mini-van? PETEY Windows rolled down, lots of gas in the tank. Where we going first, Mom? MOM We're stopping by the bank. PETEY 'At the ATM, transaction was sweet. Mom, before you go, don't forget your receipt. We back in the car, open the skylight 'MOM Next stop is the salon! PETEY 'Haircut? 'MOM No, just highlights. PETEY Mom parks the car and she takes her time 'Cuz she's mad conscientious and stays within the lines. I'm runnin' errands with my mom. Runnin x4 I'm runnin' errands with my mom. Runnin' x4 I'm runnin' errands with my mom. Runnin' x4 With who? My mom! With who? My mom! At the salon with my gangsta lean, Getting all the gossip from lady magazines. You know that I'm the king, I spin an ill verse. Yo you mad trippin' Linda, YOUR SHOES DON'T MATCH YOUR PURSE! We rollin' down the street, next errand of the day. Time to pick up Lil' Sis AND MOM 'cuz she's finished with ballet SIS Lil' Sis is in the house, Ti-ti-ti-time to get amazed. My bro's got rhymes for minutes but I got rhymes for days. See big brother counting raps, Yo, y'all know what's up, Where all my lil' sisses at? Throw-throw-throw-throw them hands up! PETEY Running errands is so tight, 'cuz my mom's as cool as ice Where to next, Mom? She says, MOM '"Home!" 'AND SIS We say, "Nice!" Cook mom, cook mom, whatchu cooking? Cook mom, cook mom, whatchu cooking? PETEY We out. Now throw some coupons at the camera, Mom, what's up MOM Oh, here's some coupons, soup, bacon, cheese? '''PETEY '''Ha! Holler at your moms! Haha, holler! Oh, come on, guys. Trivia *There is also a sequel to the song "Teacher's Lounge in the episode, "Cardboard Box Robot and Tinfoil Lizard" with Petey Johnson featuring E-40 Category:Crew Category:Song Category:Sketches and Skits Category:Songs